borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Smasher/Glitch
Glitch Used normally, Evil Smasher does not level up beyond Power level 1. However Evil Smasher can glitch to higher Power level. The glitch was patched following the April 2 update patches. Step-by-step Instructions to Power Up Further :1. Empty clip of Evil Smasher completely. :2. As soon as Evil Smasher STARTS to reload, switch away to another weapon, say Infinity. :3. Swap immediately back to Evil Smasher. Repeat swapping away and back as many times as needed to gain Power level. :* Power Up occurs at the BEGINNING of the reload motion. So wait about 0.5 to 1 second into Evil Smasher reload motion. THEN swap away. When swapping back to Evil Smasher there is no need to wait. :* By swapping back and forth, it is forcing the Power Up effects to stack on top of each other. Multiplying the stacking effectively looks like Evil Smasher's characteristic explosion and Power Up sound cue become bigger and louder. :* Multiple stacking of Evil Smasher Power Up will change base Evil Smasher stats according to the following formulas: :* Power Up effects of the Evil Smasher will now apply to the newly swapped weapon, and stacks ON TOP OF the weapon's other properties. ALL weapons in active slots now inherit ALL of the Evil Smasher's special property of Powering Up (e.g. chance to Power Up after reload, with the same explosion and Power Up sound). Continuing the case of Infinity, after Power Up all other properties of Infinity remain (i.e. never consuming ammo, bullet spread looks like infinity symbol). :* The present level of Power level is roughly indicated by the loudness of Power Up sound and size of explosion. The exact level is determined by the size of clip of that other weapon, in this case Infinity. If Infinity magically has 86 clip, then according to formula above, i.e. 86 = 1 + (5 * 17), the Power level is at 5. At this level, for an Infinity with 10k base damage, Power Up damage will be 10k + 5 * ~70k = ~360k. :* The Power level after glitching Evil Smasher this way is unpredictable, not a guaranteed increase. It may takes quite a few repeats to get to a high Power level. :4. To "lock in" a Power level, AFTER seeing explosion and hearing Power Up sound, simply let Evil Smasher complete the normal reload motion, OR swap Evil Smasher away to another weapon and NEVER switch back. :* For the next clip and next clip only, Evil Smasher or any weapon is locked into this Power level. After the clip is finished, the Power level "re roll" and reset because of the reload motion. For an illustration, see http://youtu.be/ay7Gko6sfN4. Power Up stacking is not supposed to happen, since this can make Evil Smasher or any weapon a 1-hit kill weapon for most enemies. However this glitch remains as of game version 1.3.1 Notes *It is not clear if there is a upper limit to Power level. There are reports of 200+ clip size and doing 1 million+ damage per shot. *In gunzerking mode, only the weapon in the right hand gets the benefits of Power Up, while the left-handed gun still has the chance to trigger Power Up with a reload. This is an efficient way to get to Power level 10 or higher. *Power Up applies to all weapons in active slots in the current game session until switching back to Evil Smasher. If Evil Smasher is empty, then Power level "re-roll" and reset. If Evil Smasher is full, then all weapons systemically will depower 1 level. Power Up does not go away even after respawn, fast travel or entering inventory menu. In multiplayer session, the magazine count may reset to base stat after fast travel, still all of Evil Smasher properties remain. *The Fibber seems to have no reaction with the Power Up. Category:Glitches